Death Camp
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: When Draco Malfoy becomes a Death Eater, he didn't realise the scale of the opperation. He's sent to the Death Eater training camp, where it's seemingly all fun and games, the last thing you'd expect.
1. Ashleigh King

It was always important to Draco Malfoy that he agreed to become a Death Eater, mainly so the Dark Lord didn't kill his father, but he would have done it anyway. Or at least, he told himself that he would. But when the phrase 'training camp' was mentioned, he realised how serious everything really was. It hadn't occurred to him that they wouldn't just say 'go' and he'd do just that. The scale of it all hit him hard, if there was a training camp, it meant there must be a lot more people ready to do the job than he'd thought. This was huge, and the best or worst part of it was; the Order of the Phoenix had no idea about it.

As he followed a tall Death Eater in a long black cloak down a dirt track, he finally caught a glimpse of the camp. It was huge. Tents all over the place, small camp fires set out between every few of them. The girl beside him gasped when she saw it. He stole a glance at her. She had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, he vaguely recognised her, she probably went to Hogwarts at some point. Of course, she wouldn't get to go back, and neither would he. She saw him looking and forced a nervous smile.

Everyone at that moment wondered about the people that surrounded them. They'd all have a story as to why they were there, not one would be the same. Yet, no one dared to ask each other that question, in case the answer was too much to bear. Which for some of them, it would be.

They were shown to the far side of the camp site, where they would be sharing tents with others like themselves, who had come in the last 'batch' of new comers. Draco shuddered at the phrase, it sounded as if they were dinner, rather than real people.

He walked slowly into the tent he'd been assigned. Of course, the tent was much bigger on the inside, as all magical tents were. A fire glowed in one side of the room, next to the kitchen area, and on the other side of the room there were a few fabric doors. There was just one girl who was there before him; Ashleigh King.

It didn't take long for Ashleigh to make herself known. She poked her head around one of the fabric curtains and smiled at him.

'You must be Draco!' She scampered out from the curtain and shook his hand. 'I'm Ashleigh.' She continued. Ashleigh had shoulder length black hair and a thick full fringe above her dark eyes. It was her abnormally pale skin that made her seem more intriguing.

She smiled at him and tilted her head. 'You're quiet.'

'Uh… just nervous, that's all.' He replied. She nodded understandingly.

'Yeah, I was when I first started, but it's not as scary as it looks.'

'Really?' He asked disbelievingly.

'Of course not,' She giggled. 'It's kinda like school, only better,' She gestured for him to sit down in the kitchen. He took a seat around the small wooden table.

'Tea?' She offered, hovering by the kettle before sitting down.

'Yeah, please.'

She flicked her wand at the kettle and it began to boil, she then sat down opposite Draco. Ashleigh seemed friendly enough, he'd half expected everyone to be deadly serious and scary.

'So,' She continued with her previous conversation. 'You'll be surprised how much it is like being back at Hogwarts. What, with lessons and homework and everything that comes with it. When you find your way around the site it just seems like another school.' She explained, the same cheeky smile on her face.

'You'll enjoy it.' She told him, attempting to make him feel better.

'Really? I didn't enjoy Hogwarts that much.'

She tilted her head again. 'Oh. Well, it's a bit better, because it cuts all the crap stuff, like herbology… you only have that once a week because it's complete bullshit.' She grinned. He smiled back at her, starting to feel more comfortable. Ashleigh's light-hearted way of seeing things made him feel more at home, she had a really friendly and relaxed style.

'You said you went to Hogwarts,' Draco decided it was his turn to ask a question. 'I don't think I ever saw you around…'

She smirked. 'You probably didn't. I know who _you_ are though! That Seeker who always beat up Harry Potter,' She laughed. 'Quidditch was watchable when you were playing, it was more like a comedy than sport.'

'Um… thanks?'

'Yeah, it was a compliment.' She smiled back, knowing there was just one more question on the way.

'So… what house were you in?' There it was.

'Slytherin, honestly, you're not the brightest spark, are you?' She laughed. He glanced back at her, confused.

'Oh yeah, because everyone knows that Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are wannabe Death Eaters.' She giggled. He couldn't get his head around how lightly she was taking it all, she'd just said she was going to be a Death Eater, and not even a flicker of fear or terror.

'So, Draco,' She leaned forward on the table. 'You looking forward to training?'

'I… yeah, I suppose.'

She smiled. 'Yeah? You ain't seen nothing yet. I'll show you around the complex tomorrow, it's brilliant,' She smiled. 'First, I think I'll show you where you're sleeping.'

Ashleigh got up and Draco followed her. She opened one of the fabric curtains, the furthest at the back of the tent, and stood to the side.

'This is your room,' She told him. 'You won't have to get up early tomorrow, but a decent time would be good if I'm going to show you the complex.'

She let the curtain drop and smiled back at him. 'Well… goodnight.' She turned on her heels and walked off through another curtain.


	2. The Scorpion

The next morning Draco was woken early. Ashleigh was sitting on the end of his bed, tying the laces on her trainers. She turned around and smiled.

'Come on,' She grinned. 'Got places to go, lazy boy.'

Draco smiled back at her then put his head back onto the pillow. He was so tired! And she was just sitting there, bright as the sun, telling him he has to get up. She laughed and hit his leg through the covers.

'Get up!' She repeated. He said nothing, just looked at her. Eventually he sat up and glanced back at her for a approval. She smiled and left his room, satisfied that he'd get up now.

After he'd got ready he found Ashleigh sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee. She put the cup down and stared around at him. He smiled back weakly, it was still absurdly early in the morning. Ashleigh sprang up from her chair and the cup flew into the sink and began to wash itself.

'What? So I don't get coffee?' He asked her, longingly staring at the kettle.

'No,' She said flatly, then smiled cheekily back. 'Busy day, Draco! You wanted to see the complex, and you seem to have no understanding of the size of it. It's huge!' Ashleigh beamed at him, she really did love this place.

They left the tent and started to walk around the complex. All around the area where their tent was there was exactly the same type of tents. But quickly those turned into small brick buildings and open canapés. The buildings, Ashleigh explained, were the store rooms and teachers residence. Then the canapés were started off as small shops, selling supplies and small food items. As they walked through the streets of small market-like stalls, they suddenly became stone structure with glass windows and doors with bells that ring when you open them. It was just like Diagon Alley, which he didn't expect. Knocturn Alley would have been the closest thing he'd have been able to think of, but it wasn't even close to that. Sunlight streamed through the clouds and down onto the cobbled street, and reflected in all the shop windows.

It was the classrooms that were the biggest shock. They weren't built of dark, grey stone like Hogwarts, they were airy with huge glass windows. Ashleigh turned back briefly and smiled at the look of awe of Draco's face.

'You like it then?' She asked, still grinning at him.

'Oh… yeah, it's really different.' He answered, staring at the classrooms. They had whiteboard not chalk boards, and there were no ink pots for quills. It was only then he realised how out-dated Hogwarts really was.

'You think about when you see this, don't you?' Ashleigh said, almost reading his mind. 'I mean, about Hogwarts. Even the simplest things, like biros and books instead of quills and parchment, it makes all the difference.'

'Well yeah, when you put it that way, it seems to make sense.' Draco muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the sights surrounding him.

Ashleigh smirked at him, knowing the best part was still to come.

'And you've not even seen the entertainment block yet.'

'The what?'

The entertainment block was the best thing ever. It had an arcade, which got updated all the time, bars, clubs, cinemas, a swimming pool, a Quidditch pitch! But Ashleigh was adamant that the best was still to come, in the form of The Scorpion. Ashleigh told him that this was the cool place to hang out, just to sit around and have a drink with your friends. And someone called Amy-Rose, who was in the same year as the two of them, was a singer, and she played sets in there most nights.

After she'd finished showing him around, that was exactly where they went. She got the 'usual' table in The Scorpion, and ordered some drinks, not without a bit of flirting with the guy who worked in there. He had to be at least five years older than then, but Ashleigh was clearly enjoying it. All she said was that it wouldn't be long before everyone else came in, they loved it when the 'newbies' came.


	3. Adam

It didn't take long for Ashleigh's friends to start to arrive. The first person to show up was a boy a bit older than Draco, with thick black hair, stylishly gelled. As he got closer, Draco realised that the guy was wearing make-up, and a fair bit of it. Ashleigh glanced back at him, just to see his expression, then smirked.

'Hey, Ashleigh,' The guy greeted her. He turned to Draco. 'Hey.'

'Hi.' Draco replied politely. The guy sat down and looked at Ashleigh, expecting some sort of explanation.

'Draco, this is Adam, my brother,' She turned back to Adam. 'And Adam, this is Draco, he's new.'

Adam smiled at him, and eyed him up and down. 'Nice to meet you.'

'He's straight.' Ashleigh said flatly.

Adam shrugged glumly. 'Shame. He's cute.'

Draco felt himself blush, not sure whether it was out of embarrassment or because it was a compliment.

'Yeah, well, like I said; he's straight. Or at least I think he is…'

'Yes.' Draco chimed in quickly. Adam nodded and sighed.

He glanced back at his sister and then at Draco. 'Why are all the good guys straight?' He muttered.

'Oh, Adam, stop moaning. It's not as if you don't get your fair share of the lads, is it?'

He grinned. 'I suppose.'

Draco was feeling a little awkward about the whole situation. It's not as if it was a common occurrence. Adam seemed like a nice enough guy, but he sure was really freaking him out, he kept looking at him.

'Adam stop it.' Ashleigh snapped, barely even glancing at him. Adam smirked and stopped looking at Draco. He knew he was making him feel weird, and it amused him. He turned his attention to the guy working the bar, who seemed only too happy to flirt back across the bar with his eyes.

Ashleigh turned around to see a girl walk through the doors. She smiled and made her way across to their table. The girl seemed about their age, and had long blonde hair.

She sat down and glanced at Draco, knowing almost instantly that he was one of the new people. She held her hand out and he shook it.

'Lauren.' She introduced herself.

'Draco.' He replied with a smile.

Ashleigh looked fairly put out as she watched him shake Lauren's hand, she cleared her mind and composed herself. 'I think Amy's playing in a bit,' She commented, watching the stage as Amy began doing sound checks. She wasn't what Draco had expected. With a name like Amy-Rose, he thought she should have been quite upper class, and have a certain sophisticated look about her. She didn't. A checked shirt was opened a few buttons down and her auburn hair was curled down her back.

'Ever heard Amy sing, Draco?' Adam asked him, almost glaring at the singer. Draco shook his head.

'You're not missing much,' Adam said sourly. 'She's a country singer.' He said with disgust as if 'country' was some sort of vile disease. He simply nodded.

'He's only jealous,' Ashleigh nudged her brother playfully, then turned back to Draco. 'Adam wants to sing in here. But he hasn't got the guts.'

'Hey!' Adam nudged her back. 'I _have_ got the guts. And I'm playing next week, FYI.'

Ashleigh giggled. 'Don't _FYI_ with me, Adam,' She laughed. He smiled back and continued to watch Amy-Rose.

She started singing pretty soon after that. She had a Taylor Swift sort of sound to her voice, and her image didn't really do much to stop that notion. Adam would make snide remarks through most of the songs; 'She's not projecting properly,' or 'What _is_ she doing with that microphone?' It was quite funny to listen to Adam's sarcasm, and Draco did find him quite amusing, if not a little un-nerving.

After Amy-Rose had finished her set, it was about eleven o'clock. Ashleigh suggested they turn in, but Adam had other ideas.

'Oh, come on, Ashleigh! It's Sunday tomorrow, you haven't got to get up early,' He told her, a smirk on his face. 'Besides, it's Draco's first night here.' He put his arm around him is a joke. Draco laughed but quickly moved away from his grip. Adam smiled back at him.

'You've said you're straight, Draco, I'll take your word for it. Honest!'

Draco nodded. 'If you say so.'

'And I do say so,' Adam grinned and put his arm back around him. 'You can trust me, yanno.' Draco didn't really believe him, but he had a feeling that Adam moved quickly, he'd just be another guy tomorrow. All the same, it really made him feel awkward to have Adam touching him like that.

Ashleigh looked up at Adam. 'I think you're creeping him out.'

'Aw, he's fine.' Adam answered, but thankfully, he moved off him anyway.

They got back to their tents after a while. Adam walked Lauren back to her tent to save her having to walk alone in the dark, so they turned off through a different street.

The fire was on inside Draco and Ashleigh's tent, and gave the place a warm, friendly feeling. They sat down on the cushions by the fire to take the chill off from the walk.

'What d'you think then? About this place?' Ashleigh asked him, holding her hands closer to the flames.

'It's cool,' Draco answered. 'It's just so different.' Ashleigh looked back at him.

'I mean, different from Hogwarts. Everything's modern and… shiny.'

'Shiny?' Ashleigh giggled.

Draco grinned back and nodded.

Ashleigh suddenly thought of something. 'And sorry about Adam, it takes people a while to warm up to him.'

'Right.'

'I think he's warmed up to you though…' Ashleigh teased him. Draco laughed.

'Yeah, maybe so,' he chuckled. 'But he's nice though. Seems cool. Did he say he was a singer?'

Ashleigh nodded. 'But not like Amy-Rose. He likes all the 80's stuff. You know, glam-rock kind of thing. When the lads were more make-up than the girls.'

'I noticed that.' Draco added.

'Yeah… but you know. Each to their own, right?'

'Right.'

Ashleigh got up from the floor. 'I'm gonna go to bed.' She said.

'Sounds like a good idea. And it's not fun staying up by myself.' It sounded better in his head. Ashleigh tried to keep a straight face, but broke down and started laughing. Draco could help it then and he had to laugh.

'Easy, only just met you,' Ashleigh grinned. 'But anyway, you're quite right. This place is dead if you're alone.'

It was a strange thing to say at the end of a conversation, but Ashleigh left it there and went to bed. Draco slowly got to sleep that night, but Ashleigh's comment left a strange feeling in his gut, and he didn't like it.


End file.
